Reunited
by trackrules
Summary: haha! this is so fun. ok, i compiled this story together, a sequel to the mighty ducks, but i included all my friends. and first, maybe you should read Why Me Why Now by pen-in to get a better feel of what its all about ok? have fun everyone![and review!]
1. back together again

Jean left for eden hall long time ago. But so amazingly, Natasha, tessa, Hannah, carmie, ruying, julia and I were all going to eden hall. We were just luckier than jean to get to go together. She left on her own. We all had our reasons for going there. I was going for athletics, Natasha was going for netball, tessa and Hannah were going for band/music stuff, carmie was going for uniform thing. I forgot what it was. Ruying was going for her scholarship thing. High grades crap. Don't know. And Julia was going for basketball. I, siyi, was definitely excited to finally be here. Waiting 22hours on the plane was a bit too long.  
  
As we stood at the gates of eden hall, our mouths were all wide open, and our eyes glimmered. The walls of eden hall were awesome. Big and shiny.  
  
"are we ever going to go in?" I asked.  
  
"maybe after admiring it for another hour." Carmie joked.  
  
Sighing, I pushed open the gates. When we walked through the big wooden doors, we almost died. The insides were even more beautiful than the outsides. Although, I admit, I miss Singapore. But this was a new experience. But soon, all these feelings of great admiration for eden hall were soon replaced with disgusting, grimacing feelings. Standing right beside us, a guy and a girl were making out.  
  
"come on, lets go to that office thing we're supposed to go to." Natasha said.  
  
"and get a room!" tessa called out to the rather... in my own words, grotesque couple.  
  
In the office of the principal, we stood. We were given our dorm room numbers, class timetables and all the info we needed.  
  
"yes!" carmie, Julia and I did a hi-five. Or a ... 15 five.. ah nevermind. Screaming, the 3 of us filed into our dorm. The dorm room looked exceptionally neat. Of course, this school definitely had no taste of what singapore's St.Margs girls could cause. We flung our bags into a corner and started jumping on our beds. Then very quickly, I popped a simple plan CD into the cd player beside the tv. I'd Do Anything blasted from the player. We danced and jumped and jumped and enjoyed ourselves. I suppose we were pretty loud, because soon, Hannah, tessa, ruying and Natasha were also in our dorm, dancing along to the beat. Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door.  
  
"may I come in?" a girl with straight jet-black hair asked.  
  
"jean!" we screamed and hugged.  
  
"wow, finally, after that super quick trip here to watch your figure skating thing we're finally here!" Julia said, almost shouting actually.  
  
"yeah! Its awesome!" jean said. "so how do you guys like eden hall?"  
  
"it's the coolest place yet! I mean, look at the place. It's humongous." I commented.  
  
"cool. Come on, you can pack later. Lets go meet the ducks!" jean cried.  
  
We slipped on our shoes and filed out of the room.  
  
Running to the rink, we saw one whole pack of guys shouting, "quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack!" I lifted my eyebrow. Weird...  
  
"go rent your skates and let's do some skating!" jean said.  
  
We all rented our skates and skated out onto the ice. The pack of guys started to disperse as we neared.  
  
"Adam!" jean cried out. I remember adam. The nice guy who paid for our airfare.  
  
Adam turned around and smiled.  
  
"hey.. I suppose you're all jean's friends." Adam said.  
  
We all nodded.  
  
"hey ducks! Get over here!" adam shouted.  
  
Soon, we were surrounded by guys. Which was pretty uncomfortable for us, being that we were all in a girls school.  
  
"meet, siyi, tessa, Hannah, Natasha, ruying and carmie. Jean's friends." Adam introed us to the ducks.  
  
"Hey, I'm averman. he's Charlie, fulton, Goldberg. Some of the guys aren't here yet."  
  
"umm, nice to meet all of you. But we really gotta go now. Jean, thanks for letting us meet the ducks. See you all around. Bye!" I said on behalf of all of us present. Quickly we skated off the ice. But then, suddenly, I heard a ping! The sound of a puck being slammed against something. I turned around. I saw Goldberg fulton and averman playing ice hockey. I looked at Natasha. Then I looked at everyone.  
  
"anyone up for hockey?"  
  
quickly, we grabbed the equipment needed and started up a game of ice hockey among ourselves. In Singapore, we always played hockey as a way of relaxation. Although we were girls, playing hockey never really occurred to us as a boys-only sport.  
  
Slamming the puck into the net, and then tripping, tripping OTHER people, stealing the puck. All these actions came flowing back as we warmed up and went into a real game of hockey. Violent, aggressive, but fun. When we finished and did hi-fives, jean and the ducks were standing at the side, staring at us.  
  
"sorry, were we allowed to play?" I asked.  
  
"were you allowed to play?" Charlie started, "you guys are awesome! And shit, you're girls!"  
  
"we never thought being a girls would have come in way of anything." Ruying defended.  
  
"yeah, but, where'd you learn to play like that?" Charlie asked, big grin on his face.  
  
"Singapore... where else... garbage bin?" tessa said sarcastically.  
  
"no.. I mean, you could play for the mighty ducks!" Charlie suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"oh..." I started. "thanks for the offer, but, I think we'd better stick to what we came here to do. You know, the sports we came for."  
  
Charlie gave a disappointed look.  
  
"yeah.. I guess it would be better."  
  
"sorry" I said. And we skated off the ice and went back to our dorms. 


	2. let it all begin

"maybe we should have played for the mighty ducks. For all you know, we could have helped. A lot. They are already very good." Natasha commented.  
  
We were having a meeting in natasha's dorm room.  
  
"I know, but don't forget why we're here." I said.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"oh, don't you find Charlie just so cute?" tessa asked.  
  
I sniggered. "I think he has a girlfriend. A Linda or something."  
  
"damn it." Tessa sweared.  
  
"anyway, better start unpacking, have a big day tomorrow." Hannah said.  
  
We all left natasha's dorm to go back to our own dorms to pack.  
  
"do you think jean knew we played hockey even? I mean, we only started playing after she left." Julia said.  
  
"yeah... she looked as stunned as 'em ducks." I said.  
  
"so.. lets get packing anyways." Carmie said.  
  
I scanned my bag. Then I looked at the empty wadrobe. I sucked at packing. I hated packing. Seriously. It was a headache for me. I turned my glance to Julia.  
  
"done!" she exclaimed. "Julia, you just dumped your clothes in one pile in your wadrobe. That's done?"  
  
"yup. I don't really care do i?" Julia said.  
  
I rolled my eyes. I knew I had to pack my wadrobe properly. Or I would never find anything! Hmm.. I picked up all my more-formal-then-other- clothes clothes. Like, jeans and blouses. I hated them. But I had to bring them. Hanging them on the clothes hanger, I hung them neatly in my wadrobe. Then I picked up all my.. ahem... those clothes and placed them in the drawer. Then finally, I pulled out my track shirts and shorts. They had to be RRRRRRRRRRIGHT in front. Hanging them, I stared at them admiringly. Wow. Nike, adidas, and aasics filed out the wadrobe like a shop. Then I grabbed my nike t-shirts and track pants, board shorts and hung them up. Now everything was in. then I slowly picked up the 3 track uniforms I had to represent eden hall. A sleeveless aasics-sponsored shirt and a pair of track short also sponsored by aasics. I placed them nealy, folded on the bottom, so that I could easily take them.  
  
"finally!" I shouted.  
  
Julia was in the toilet. Probably a stomachache. Carmie was just lying on bed... sleeping... at 4 in the afternoon. I decided to put up all my pictures and posters. First came the posters. Marion jones, flo-jo, micheal Johnson, carl lewis, betty Cuthbert, nike and adidas posters began to line the wall. Then photos of my family and friends back in Singapore started to fill the table. Then I pulled out my schoolbooks and packed my bag according to my time-table for the next day. Because there was no fun in my dorm anymore, I decided to go to natasha's dorm and see what they were doing. Natasha, tessa, ruying and Hannah had another dorm to themselves. I walked in. they were lying on the floor, playing cards.  
  
"wanna play?" Natasha asked.  
  
"umm.. nah... you know, I'm just gonna take a walk around the school..." I said.  
  
As I walked, i checked out eden hall's trophy case. Impressive.  
  
"so you like our trophies?" a deep voice asked.  
  
I spun around and came face to face with Charlie Conway, captain of the mighty ducks. We had met him just now. Remember? I turned back and studied the trophies.  
  
"I guess most of them are ice hockey trophies then."  
  
Charlie gave a laugh and leaned against the case. I looked at him unsteadily, afraid that the case might topple.  
  
"the case is fine. Leave it. So what are you here for?" Charlie asked.  
  
I continued to study the trophies.  
  
"athletics." I said, finally.  
  
"huh?" Charlie asked, confused.  
  
Gee, I thought Americans would more understand the word athletics than track.  
  
"track, I mean." I said again.  
  
"oh... you fast then?" Charlie asked.  
  
I turned and stared at him.  
  
"Conway, if I weren't fast, I wouldn't be here." I said in a more firm tone.  
  
Charlie laughed. "somehow I have a feeling you'll fit in juuuuuust right. What are you doing out here anyway?"  
  
"taking a walk around the school. My friends are occupied." I answered.  
  
"mind if I join you?" he asked.  
  
"I guess not. Be my guest." I said.  
  
"so.. you guys played a good game out there. Just now, I mean." Charlie commented.  
  
"thanks. Sorry we can't play for you. I mean, we came here to do what we were supposed to do in the first place." I said.  
  
"no worries. You guys are just really good. And girls."  
  
"is that a problem?"  
  
"no.. you could be better than us guys if you trained hard."  
  
Suddenly, I saw a girl with black curly hair run up to Charlie.  
  
"siyi, meet Linda, my girlfriend."  
  
"hi!" Linda started. "you must be the transfer from Singapore! Charlie has told me how you guys conquer the ice!"  
  
I gave Linda a weird look.  
  
"umm.. yeah... you know, I better go... I have to... finish packing." I lied.  
  
I ran off back to my dorm but heard a, "hey! Have you and your friends sit with us at lunch tomorrow alright?" I turned and nodded.  
  
As I entered the building, a group of big, bulky, muscly guys surrounded me. Varsities! I had heard stories. Many stories. A guy called tom riley pinned me against the wall.  
  
"hello freshman. How are you?" tom asked.  
  
"let go of me!" I screamed. I lifted my leg and my knee flew straight into tom's groin. He let go and I scrambled away. Whew. That was close. I ran into my dorm only to realize it wasn't my dorm! I apologized profusely and ran to the correct dorm. I slammed the door shut. I looked up and saw Julia and carmie giving me the weird look.  
  
"varsities. Tom. Groin. Dead." I said.  
  
"that's all? You whipped their asses that's all right?"  
  
"kinda."  
  
"then stop slamming the bloody door!" Julia screamed.  
  
I smirked. "sorry, I was scared outta my guts!" I said, saracastically.  
  
Carmie rolled her eyes.  
  
"whaddya doing?" I asked.  
  
"oh, putting together a scrapbook of St.Margs." carmie said.  
  
I stared at the many photos we took back in Singapore. Then I felt my first pang of homesickness. I stooped down to help.  
  
"I'm really going to miss it." Julia said, sniffling that little bit.  
  
"me too." Carmie said, ready to burst into tears.  
  
"come on, its not too bad." I said, but I could already feel the tears welling up.  
  
I thought of all the people back home. I thought of all my family, my friends, of Charlie.. CHARLIE!?!? No way.. oh.. had to be some... something! I pushed him out and by 9 o'clock at night, we had created our st.margs scrapbook. We shared it with Natasha Hannah tessa and ruying. And by 10 o'clock we were pouring into bed, tired. Tomorrow was going to be one heck of a big day.  
  
My alarm started ringing. Then I heard carmie's alarm. Then julia's. I groaned. I put the pillow over my head, trying to block out the sound. Not working. Using my hands, I slammed my ears shut. Still didn't work. Angry, I picked up the alarm clock and threw it against the wall. Yikes! The alarm broke.  
  
"oops." I said out loud. Julia and Carmie were staring at me. "accident!"  
  
we all got ready for school. I showered, slipped on my nike shirt and track pants, brushed my teeth and grabbed my whole schoolbag. Then we walked to our lockers. Thankfully, ruying's locker and my locker were next to each other. I pulled out the books I didn't need and stuffed them into the locker, not bothering to be neat.  
  
"hey! What did the books ever do to you?" ruying asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Then I tried to shut the locker. But it wouldn't shut! I knew it wasn't the books because there was a lot of space left. Crap. Picking up my chemistry textbook, I flung it in the direction of the locker. A loud, ping! Was heard throughout the halls. Then a small click. Finally the locker shut. I stooped down to pick up my chemistry book when Charlie came along.  
  
"I saw you fling that book. Strong arms eh?" Charlie asked.  
  
"yeah. I suppose." I said.  
  
"chemistry? Can I walk you there?" he asked.  
  
I nodded. For awhile, we walked in complete silence when Charlie broke the ice.  
  
"so... how do you find eden hall?"  
  
"its great."  
  
"how are you adjusting?"  
  
"good."  
  
"do you always give one two word answers?"  
  
"yes."  
  
"oh."  
  
Then I realized how uncomfortable I must have made Charlie feel.  
  
"I mean, umm, bad mood. Alarm clocks fault."  
  
Charlie let out a laugh. "ok..."  
  
Then we reached class when tessa pulled me aside.  
  
"what was that?" tessa asked with a big grin on her face.  
  
"what was what?" I asked.  
  
"you walking with Charlie?" she giggled cheekily.  
  
"oh.. nothing.. just walking... you know, left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot."  
  
"or... left cheek, right cheek, left cheek, right cheek..." tessa started.  
  
I pushed her aside and sat down.  
  
All throughout chemistry I was sleeping. Boring. Like.. why the hell do we needa know safety procedures? I mean, its not like we're going get burnt by acid or anything. Just then, this clumsy kid flings a testube of acid in the air and gets burnt by it. Psychic. Cool! We run over to look at his blood flowing, smoke-coming out of wound. Me and tessa giggle for no reason.  
  
After school, I run to my dorm and change into my track suit. I feel so comfortable. Then I run all the way to the track. [I run a lot, I know.] the coach, who's a lady, takes attendance and we start our warm up. I look at the stands. There was no one at the stands except for a guy.. boy to be specific..  
  
Gee, what a loner. Then I zoom in. wait a minute! Damn it! That's Charlie! And soon, I see all the others ducks filing into the stands. What the hell? I see a guy known as russ. Oh great. This is just great. They're going to see me run? What? Oh craps. Charlie sees me staring at them and waves. I give a small, tiny, pathetic hand gesture thing and turn around.  
  
A girl called Lisa starts. "your boyfriends?" she asks.  
  
"no... that would be lame." Then she leaves me alone.  
  
I'm getting ready for the 100m, and I see Charlie and the ducks focusing on me. Oh wow. If I lose it was going to be so humiliating. Craps. I'm at the starting blocks.  
  
"ready.. set... go!" I hear the coach say.  
  
I pull into full sprint. I run past Lisa, I run past 2 unknown girls, then only one girl is in front of me. Oh craps. I have to beat her! There's about 30 m left. I gear up and pull ahead. I'm now the same as her. At the last moment, I really pull and beat her by maybe 1m. oh, thank goodness I'm first. How humiliating it would have been if the ducks had seen me 2nd. I sigh. I try my best to come in first for every event I run. The only one I lost was the 400m, the event I didn't like. I was always a short distance person. Never long. After training, and warm down, I get ready to leave when the ducks come up and surround me.  
  
"hey! Nice... good training eh?" they ask. All the questions just come pouring to me and I don't know which one to answer.  
  
Finally, I say, "umm.. yeahh.... It was good."  
  
"good? Oh my god, you were awesome! Did you see yourself run?" Charlie asked.  
  
"well.. I videotaped myself running a race once. It wasn't that good really."  
  
"are you mad? That was fabulous! Good job! For a new kid... good job..that was great. Hey, we're going to watch Julia play basketball now. Wanna come?"  
  
I scan each and everyone of them. "don't you guys have hockey practice?"  
  
They start to blush... "well, we kinda told the coach we had to study for this exam..."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "lets go." I grab my bag with my spikes inside and leave. We reach the basketball court. Julia played good! So did Natasha, and tessa, and Hannah, and carmie, and ruying. I guess we all impressed them a lot. Then we headed to grab some dinner. Seeing jean there, I told her what the ducks had done. She laughed and said it was normal. Weird to me. Normal to her I guess. 


	3. the break up or the fake up? does that m...

The next day, Natasha, Carmie and I were walking to gym when we were rounding the corner. Suddenly, we heard muffled voices.  
  
"who's that?"  
  
"don't know."  
  
"let's go see"  
  
we looked beyond the wall and saw Charlie and Linda. They looked pissed off.  
  
"forget it Charlie! You are never going to make me happy!"  
  
"oh yeah, Linda? Well, THAT'S TOO BAD. Let's just end it here and now."  
  
"fine! I won't have any regrets about this, I swear!"  
  
"fine!"  
  
quickly, before Charlie could see us, we turned and ran as fast as possible. Then we remembered, we still had to get to gym, which was in the other direction!  
  
"come on, let's just walk straight past him and onto the gym."  
  
They both agreed. Slowly, we walked swiftly past Charlie. Charlie saw us and stared. Then we started edging away away away...  
  
And eventually, we got to gym without getting killed.  
  
"wanna go play another game of hockey after school?"  
  
"you think the ducks will be there?"  
  
"who gives a damn? Do they own the rink?"  
  
"no... LET'S GO!!"  
  
straight after school, we rounded up all of us, and ran over to the rink. With all our equipment ready, we looked around and were relieved to see no ducks around.  
  
"whew. Ok, let's get this game started."  
  
We skated out onto the ice and started our game. Separated into 2 teams, we carried out an aggressive yet fun game of ice hockey. After the game, we hi- fived and were getting ready to leave. I pulled off my skates and slipped on my shoes.  
  
"nice game, Siyi.." Natasha commented.  
  
"haha.. thanks! You too!" I replied.  
  
"yeah, let's get going. I need to sleep before going for dinner!"  
  
we laughed at what Carmie said. "OK, let's go."  
  
We ran back to our dorms and changed out of our.. wet and icy clothes. I slipped on a adidas shirt and some board shorts. Carmie immediately went to bed. Natasha, tessa, Hannah and ruying went to take long showers.  
  
"hey Julia, wanna go for a one-on-one? Basketball?" I asked.  
  
Julia grinned. "ok."  
  
We walked to the basketball court slowly. "how are you adjusting to the track here?" Julia asked.  
  
"its ok. The ducks showed up for my training, I think you know that."  
  
"yeah I do. Cos you came to watch mine too."  
  
I laughed.  
  
We grabbed a basketball and started our one-on-one. I let all my arms take control and played a good game. Although Julia won in the end, because I was never good at basketball, I just liked to play it, I felt really worked out. We sat on the benches and poured water over our heads. It was something we always did in Singapore. Suddenly, some big guys came over and grabbed the basketball from us.  
  
"hey! We were using it!" I scolded.  
  
"so? Get another." They replied.  
  
Both had sharp spiky hair and big mouths. they started a game of basketball. These were definitely the Varsities of the ice hockey. Ooh, I hated this. They were just picking on us because we were freshman and had just transferred.  
  
"forget it." Julia said. "its not worth it."  
  
"ugh... its so... irriatating!" I complained. We left the court and headed back to our dorm. We found everyone doing their own thing. I shrugged and lay down for a nap.  
  
~Ducks~  
  
"so... what you think about jean's friends?" adam asked.  
  
"coolbesetic. Good sportswomen." Russ said.  
  
"yeah. I mean, they play ice hockey and man! Are they powerful!" averman commented.  
  
"Charlie? What about you?" adam asked.  
  
"huh? Oh.. umm.. yeah, they're great..." Charlie replied solemnly.  
  
"hey, what's wrong man?" asked fulton.  
  
"nothing... just broke up with Linda..." charlie said.  
  
Everyone was shocked. They had that idea that Charlie and Linda were going to be together forever.  
  
"dude... are you serious?" russ asked.  
  
"yeahh.. its alright.. there are better fish in the sea." Charlie said.  
  
"umm.. yeah, just don't stress it ok?" adam said.  
  
Charlie silently nodded his head.  
  
Then he looked up and stared at the ducks.  
  
"we need girlfriends." He said.  
  
All the ducks looked at him with cocked eyes.  
  
"dude.. what are you saying? I mean, why we need girls for?" russ asked.  
  
"come on, think about it. When you have a girlfriend, you have someone to talk to, you have someone to confide in, you have someone to take to the movies, you have someone to... well... lots of things!" Charlie said.  
  
"and someone to sleep with you're saying!" averman quickly said.  
  
"no! I'm just saying anyway." Charlie replied.  
  
"you got a girl in mind?" adam asked. "I already got jean."  
  
Charlie stared at the ducks as they gave him suspicious grins.  
  
"no one.. I mean, I'm just saying." Charlie said.  
  
Suddenly, Siyi ran up the hall the ducks were walking down, sweating.  
  
"Adam! Adam! Wait!" she cried.  
  
She ran up to adam and passed him a note.  
  
"it's from jean. I decided to play messenger." She said, smiling.  
  
"oh, thanks..." adam said. Then he looked at Charlie. Raising one eyebrow, he looked at the other ducks. Charlie was staring at Siyi with eyes that were really big.  
  
"Charlie.. is... anything wrong?" siyi asked.  
  
"Huh?" Charlie snapped out of his trance. "oh.. nothing..." then charlie smiled not to anyone, but more to himself. 


	4. the pairings

Disclaimer: I do not own the mighty ducks. But I own siyi, carmie, Natasha, tessa, ruying and Hannah. Done. To shara2007, thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it. So, hope you guys like this chapter ok? Thanks!  
  
~Siyi~  
  
"Charlie?" I asked. "is something wrong?"  
  
Charlie was staring at me with a rather weird expression on his face.  
  
"huh?" Charlie said, snapping out of his trance. "ohh.. nothing..."  
  
I decided not to dwell on it.  
  
"anyway, I really got to get to training. I'm so bloody late." I commented. "see you guys around!" and I ran off.  
  
Back in my dorm room, I saw jean. Ignoring her, I grabbed my track uniform and quickly changed in the toilet. I heard jean talk from the other side.  
  
"did you pass the note to adam?" she asked.  
  
"yes."  
  
"good."  
  
"ok."  
  
Then I flung the door open, grabbed my shoe bag and flew out of the room. On the way, I saw adam. Probably going to meet jean.  
  
He smiled and passed me a note. I stared at him.  
  
"nothing. Just read it, ok?"  
  
I nodded. I slipped the note into my pocket and ran to the track as fast as possible. During training, i pushed the note out of my thoughts. I made a lot of progress while at Eden hall. And my first track competition in Minnesota was only in a few weeks. I focused on my running and went through training pretty well. These few days, I focused on nothing but the competition at hand. I researched on my competitors, found out who were the powerful people, I worked out in the gym, and even started studying a book called, "Success In Athletics". Although I thought it was pretty lame, I thought it might have helped. Well, that was yet to be known. After training, I walked back slowly to my dorm[I think this is the first time I walked throughout the whole story. :P] Taking out the note, I slowly unfolded and it and folded out the creases. The note said:  
  
"hey siyi, the ducks and I were thinking that maybe you didn't know, but someone likes you. It's not me don't worry. Just keep watching. =) from: Adam and the ducks"  
  
"who is it?" I heard someone say. I recognized that voice immediately.  
  
"tessa! Stop that!" I shouted.  
  
"what?"  
  
"Don't sneak up on me like that! Arh!"  
  
"well, sorry."  
  
"AND DON'T READ MY NOTES!"  
  
"I'm sorry! But.. who is this... ahem... mystery guy?"  
  
"I don't know. And I think, I don't want to know. Do i?" I asked her.  
  
"gee, I think, you should ask yourself that."  
  
I pondered over it for awhile, then decided to drop the subject. We walked back to our dorms. I decided to catch some sleep before going for dinner. I quickly showered and snuggled under my covers. I slept for about... say 2 hours? Wasn't exactly relaxing. When I opened my eyes, I saw about a dozen faces staring at me. I jumped back at who intruded my dorm. Then things began to clear. I saw... Russ, averman, fulton, adam, Julie, connie, Goldberg and Charlie staring at me.  
  
I pulled my sheets up to my neck.  
  
"I-is a-anything the m-matter?" I asked, quivering all the same.  
  
"hey, relax. We just came to tell you that CONWAY HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!!" russ screamed. The ducks cheered.  
  
I stared at Charlie.  
  
"DON"T LISTEN TO THEM! They are so talking crap, its crap ok? Just crap." I nodded and politely asked if they could exit the room so that I could change at least. The agreed with big smiles on their faces as they went out. Quickly, I changed into a shirt and track pants and ran to nat's dorm.  
  
"hey, you'll never guess what just happened." I said, calmly.  
  
"Charlie proposed?" tessa asked curiously. I gave her a hard glare. "no... actually, I won't tell you!" and left the room. I heard tessa thundering after me.  
  
"come on!"  
  
"no!"  
  
"yes!"  
  
"no! Another time, I gotta go for training." I lied her and quickly ran off before she pestered me some more.  
  
I headed back to my dorm. I saw Julia and Carmie both talking and munching on some snacks.  
  
"what's up?" I plopped down on my bed and started grabbing some munchies.  
  
"well, I saw them ducks running out of our dorm that's what's up. What was all that about?"  
  
"oh nothing..." I lied, afraid that they would find out what happened. Then I decided that hanging around here was no good. I thought that going to the track was the best place to head for. No one was there, and no one would ask stupid questions. I slipped on my socks and shoes and took off for the track. As I approached the track, I saw some boys doing field training. It wouldn't have had an impact on anything anyway so I sat in the stands and watched.  
  
Suddenly, I saw jean running up to me. Oh great, more stupid questions.  
  
"Is it true that Charlie has a crush on you?"  
  
"no..." I said gloomily.  
  
"oh yes it is, stop lying!"  
  
"give me a break jean, I barely know the guy."  
  
"You could get to know him more, and besides, he broke up with Linda already."  
  
"I witnessed their fight. Me, Natasha and Carmie. We saw the whole thing."  
  
Jean gasped. "EAVESDROPPERS!"  
  
"jean, let it go ok? I do not like him and he does not like me. FULLSTOP!"  
  
"gee, cranky, someone needs a nap!"  
  
"I just had one."  
  
"oh... well, lets go grab a bite then."  
  
"I feel like sitting here watching those boys do field training."  
  
"but you'll be doing nothing."  
  
"I realize that."  
  
"well, up to you. See you! I'm gonna find adam!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. These two were SOOOOOO love sick they didn't know it themselves. I watched the boys do their field training. Then I looked at the track. Would life had been easier back in Singapore, or... here? In Singapore, it never was cold. It was forever hot. Which was pretty cool, cos you could just step into the sun and get a tan.. where else in Minnesota.. it was.. different. The people were different, the place was different, the whole atmosphere was different. Maybe, it would have been better to stay in Singapore? As I was thinking, I felt someone sit beside me.  
  
"please, no stupid questions, no stupid remarks." I said, eyes still shut.  
  
"ok, I won't say anything then." Charlie said.  
  
Great, Charlie, of all people, Him! I sighed.  
  
"you came to say DON'T LISTEN TO THEM, or IT WAS ALL TRUE, or I'm sorry?"  
  
"Yes, maybe, yes."  
  
"maybe?"  
  
"yeah. Maybe it was all true. Maybe."  
  
"Charlie, if its true, I'm REALLY sorry I have to disappoint you, but I'm not exactly... looking right now."  
  
"hah! I thought this would be your response."  
  
I stared at Charlie.  
  
"gee, ok, I can wait."  
  
"AND," I added, "I probably want a tracker boyfriend even if I was looking."  
  
"oh. Ok then. Gotta go, bye!" and he ran off. He sounded rather... hurt... well, maybe I shouldn't have said that. But then again, I had to clear the misunderstanding. See? That's what I'm talking about. In Singapore, I never had to deal with things like this. I missed Singapore so much. I decided to call my mom. I pulled out my cell phone.  
  
One ring, two ring, three rings.  
  
"hello?"  
  
"hi mom."  
  
"oh honey I missed you so much!"  
  
"me too mom."  
  
"how are you adjusting?"  
  
"fine."  
  
My mom and I had a long chat, just like the old times, just... not the same. After I hung up, I thought I had better go find Charlie. I decided the first place to go was his dorm. I knocked and russ answered the door.  
  
"hey, Charlie in?"  
  
"ooh, girlfriends' come a knockin!"  
  
"no, I just need to tell him something."  
  
"well sorry honey, but he ain't in."  
  
"well, thanks anyway."  
  
then I ran off to the rink. I saw Charlie there, slamming pucks into the net.  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
Charlie spun around. "oh hey."  
  
"listen, did I hurt your feelings? I mean, I do want a boyfriend who's a tracker but... I like you too, but you know, as a friend and stuff. But I know who likes you!"  
  
"really? Oh you know, maybe I'm really just not interested."  
  
"its Tessa. The band one?"  
  
"oh..." charlie's eyes lit up. "hey! She's pretty cool."  
  
"yeah, you might want to consider."  
  
"I think I will. I'll go find her. See ya around!"  
  
I felt good. At least I didn't feel guilty. I was walking out of the rink when I saw adam and jean. They were holding hands and walking slowly. They saw me and waved. I waved back and decided not to disturb them. On the way, I bumped into micheal, the guy from the track team.  
  
"hey"  
  
"hey"  
  
"you're the new kid aren't you?"  
  
"yeah. And I'm siyi, not new kid."  
  
"haha. Sorry about that, I'm micheal. I was just heading for some self- training. Wanna come?"  
  
"don't see why not."  
  
Together, we walked to the track and did some sprints. Turns out, micheal and I had a lot in common. We were both short distance, had wadrobes the size of nike stores and liked chocolate ice-creams. Surely that counted. And eventually, he walked me back to my dorm! It was so sweet. Anyway, I told him I'd see him at track the next day. Today turned out.. pretty ok actually. Then I saw Charlie and Tessa walking together to the cafeteria. And actually, that made me feel a lot better! 


	5. breaking the sad news

Author's note: this chapter is dedicated to my principal, Mrs Lee, who has recently passed away. Mrs lee, we just want you to know that all of us at St.Marg's love you and miss you already. Thank you for everything.  
  
The next day, my alarm hadn't even rung when I heard my cell phone vibrating. Rubbing my eyes, I looked at it and saw 'Mum'. Grumpily, I answered the call.  
  
"hello?"  
  
"siyi? I have some bad news."  
  
I groaned. What could be worse then waking me up when the time hadn't even come for me to wake up?  
  
"yeah?" I asked, unenthusiastically.  
  
"mrs lee passed away yesterday afternoon at about 1:15. I thought you should know."  
  
Mrs lee? My st.marg's principal? Pass away? Is she kidding? I checked the calendar. No, today was NOT april fools day.  
  
"very funny mom, but you forgot that today isn't april fools day."  
  
"I'm being totally serious here. She died of a stroke."  
  
I knew from that tone of voice that she was being totally and completely serious about this. I had no answer. I sat on my bed and cried.  
  
"call me if you need anything ok? I'll let you have some space now." My mom said before hanging up.  
  
I flung my cell phone onto the bed and wept and wept. Julia and carmie woke up and saw me crying. Concerned, they asked what was wrong.  
  
"what happened?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"come on, you can tell us!"  
  
I looked the both of them in the eye.  
  
"Mrs Lee passed away yesterday. She died of a stroke." I said. I almost couldn't get those words out. It sounded so horrible.  
  
Julia and carmie stared at me. Then at each other.  
  
Julia gulped. "you're kidding right?"  
  
"I-If I w-were kidding" I choked, "I wouldn't b-be c-crying, w-would I?" Julia sat on her bed. Then she folded her legs in and wept. Carmie did the same on my bed. For a full 10 minutes, we sat there crying, not knowing what to do. Mrs Lee had been strict, but yet so good to us. She had told us to consider carefully about coming to Eden hall. When we left, we didn't even say goodbye. But now that she was gone, the guilty feeling arrived.  
  
"i-I guess we should tell t-the rest then." Carmie said.  
  
"yeah. We should." I replied.  
  
Together we walked to natasha's room and knocked on the door. A very perky Hannah answered it, but her face fell when she saw our red eyes.  
  
"oh no, what happened? Quick, come in." she ushered us into her dorm room.  
  
Together, the four of them gave us space to sit on the bed. Then they crowded round us on the floor.  
  
"What happened?" tessa asked.  
  
I gulped. "well, I got a call this morning. From my mom. M-mrs L-lee... she..." I was unable to continue.  
  
"Mrs Lee? Our st.margs principal? What happened to her?" Ruying asked.  
  
Julia finished it off. "she passed away yesterday."  
  
"oh my god. Oh.my.god." tessa started. One by one they started to weep and sob, just like the 3 of us had done. 7Th may. The day she left us. 7th may.  
  
Tessa weeped really badly. "why? Why her. She just got her new bloody convertible dammit! Why'd it have to be her?"  
  
Natasha comforted Tessa. None of us felt like going for our trainings that day. We were in no mood.  
  
"I wanna go back to see her. One last time. At least before she's cremated." I said.  
  
They all agreed.  
  
"let's go talk to HIM." We called the principal or eden hall HIM because to us, there was only ONE principal, and it was not HIM. It was Mrs Lee. The best principal ever.  
  
Anyway, HE, gave us permission to leave the school for a week, and return after the wake and the funeral. The 7 of us dispersed to find out teachers to inform them. I ran to the track and saw my teacher there.  
  
"Ms Hershberg! I have to leave school for one week to return back to Singapore for my principal's funeral and wake." I said in one breath.  
  
"your st.margaret's principal?"  
  
"the one and only."  
  
"well, do you have permission."  
  
"yes! From HIM."  
  
"who?"  
  
"I mean, the eden hall.. principal.."  
  
"oh. Okay then, I guess you can leave."  
  
"thank you!" I said and was about to leave the track when micheal grabbed my hand.  
  
"when will you be back?" he asked.  
  
"in about a week or so." I replied.  
  
"oh. Okay, umm, take care of yourself... don't be too upset about it okay?" he commented.  
  
"its hard micheal. But I'll try. Thanks anyway." I said.  
  
"yeah... don't be too upset... I'll be worried." He said.  
  
I threw him a confused look.  
  
"I mean, I, you, don't, ah! Nevermind. Just take care of yourself."  
  
"yeah I will. Don't worry. I'm not a kid." I said.  
  
He smiled and I gave him a friendly hug. "see you." And I ran off.  
  
Quickly I ran back to my dorm and packed a suitcase. Julia and carmie were already there packing.  
  
"our plane?"  
  
"HE hired a private plane. But he does it for all his students anyway."  
  
"cool."  
  
In about 5 minutes we were done. We flew out of the dorm, locking it behind us, and ran down to the hall to meet the others. When we arrived the 4 of them were already there.  
  
"come on, we gotta go!" Tessa cried.  
  
"wait! We forgot someone!" I said. Then we all remembered.  
  
"JEAN!" we all cried at the same time.  
  
"oh shit. She's not gonna be happy!" Hannah said.  
  
"come on, lets go get her." I said.  
  
"get me for what? I'm already here." A voice said.  
  
Jean was standing behind us, obviously just finished crying.  
  
"Oh, we're so sorry for not telling you! How did you know?" tessa asked.  
  
"mom. Anyway, come on, we got a flight to catch!" Natasha cried.  
  
Quickly we all scrambled onto the private plane. We were too sad to check out the posh stuff in the plane. We fell asleep and before we knew it, 22 hours were up, and we were back in Singapore. I had already told my mom that we were coming in, so therefore it wasn't suprising to see her there. She packed us into our car, of which I missed SO MUCH, and drove us to the Garden Of Remembrance. It all happened really quickly. The only time we moved slowly and weren't in a hurry was on the plane. In about a flash, my 'POWERMOM' had reached the destination and filed us out. We entered the room softly, as the service had started. We saw many familiar faces but concentrated on what the pastor was saying. We sang the song, 'BE THOU MY VISION' Mrs lee's favourite hymn. We started crying again, as so did the girls already in the school. Then by paying our last respects, we walked around Mrs Lee's coffin and cried even more. Mrs Lee looked, lets say, different. I cried when I saw her body. The last time I was going to see it, was now. But as there was a long line, the last time I saw it, for 1 second. Outside, we were greeted and welcomed back by many many people, but yet, the ambience seemed all so different. We wrote in a card what we wanted to say to Mrs Lee, and gave it to the family. They thanked us and put it in a box with the rest of the cards. When we went back to the hotel, we were all pooped and got many phone calls. Eventually, we had a conference in our room.  
  
"I miss her. We didn't even say goodbye." Tessa said.  
  
"yeah. She was great. So kind. So caring. So... ambitious for us." I said.  
  
"definitely. I heard the sec 4's were going to break the top 20 barrier for her." Natasha said.  
  
"they have to. It was like, mrs lee's dream. They can do it." Hannah said.  
  
"anyway, I'm tired. Let's sleep." We threw our pillows at carmie.  
  
We quickly had our baths and changed and eventually fell asleep crying. The next day was the funeral. Even sadder. We didn't know if we were prepared for it. At all... no clue... I thought we were... but maybe we were wrong...  
  
Authors note: not much of mighty ducks here. None, actually. Umm, if the st.margs girls look carefully, everything was actually exactly the same as what happened during the wake. Yes, MRS LEE! WE MISS YOU... A LOT... WE LOVE YOU TOO... thank you for everything!!! 1e5'04. 


End file.
